


Witching The Dice

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [96]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, dice-yeeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Hurling dice across the room has never been more enjoyable.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Witching The Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in October. Prompt: Witchcraft.

Life in the Dungeon had come with a lot of unusual changes for a certain Witch. She'd expected much of it, as a longtime fan of the show, but the reality had been something else entirely.

The transformation. The spellbook handed to her before each episode. The sharp sting of a flame that could only be put out between her fingertips.

Sticking her fingers in her mouth, she considered her options. She had magic now, right? Magic that could throw her _other_ dice. Surely she could-

** _THWOOMP_ **

-throw a burning one too. Without touching it.

"I can't believe that worked..."

**Author's Note:**

> YEET


End file.
